thousands of nights
by vexofshade
Summary: my first song fic. please review tell me what you think. hinata X naruto. after some thought i have decided to continue it with more song fics. so enjoy.
1. thousands of nights

(The song I have used is Song: Sen no yoru wa koete. By: Aqua Timez. Please remember these are the English lyrics. I do not own naruto or the song. Please review on what you think of the story)

Hinata bursts in to her room. She was extremely upset; she had seen Naruto and Sakura together. She rushes to her bed nearly in tears; today she had wanted to tell naruto how she felt, that she loves him. However whenever she got close to him her heart would race and she would pursue her lips in fear. Slowly she turns on her CD player, the CD she wanted to listen to was already in the player. This song had given her the idea to tell Naruto in the first place. The song starts right off playing slowly and sweetly.

_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_

Hinata sits up quickly, she eyes now wide as she hears the next lines. She knew this song by heart but she always thought of her feeling for Naruto at this part.

_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_

Hinata jumps up off her bed. She now knew only one thing. She had to tell naruto how she felt or he might be lost to her forever. She stops the player as she exits the room slipping on her jacket as she leaves. Listening to that line had pushed her over the edge. Hinata runs by her more than surprised father, who calls out, "where are you going?" Hinata doesn't answer and just rushes out the door, leaving her father clueless and a little worried. Hiashi stands up at once rushing to the closet to get his coat. He was going to find out what was up.

_Do you love me? Do you not love me?_

_As for things like that, it's fine either way_

_No matter how much I wish_

This lines run through Hinata's mind as she searches through Konoha at all of Naruto's favorite hang outs. She checks the ramen bar, the training grounds, and even his apartment. All the while she doesn't notice Hiashi following her. Hiashi watch his daughter check all this places as if she's searching for someone. He thought it was probably Naruto knowing how much she liked him.

_There are many unchangeable things in this world, right?_

_That's right, and simply the reality which says that I love you_

_Is the truth because it can't be changed by anybody._

Hiashi smiles as he remembers that Hinata was listening to that song. 'She always seems a little braver after listening to that song, like she has something to fight for.' Hiashi smiles, turning, to leave Hinata in her search for Naruto. Hinata starts to just walk around the village looking for Naruto.

_I want to overcome the thousands of nights and tell you_

_There's something that I must tell you_

_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_

Hinata starts to worry as she searches the school grounds, and the Hokage tower. At last she can only think of one more place to look, the Hokage monument. Hinata climbs the steep stairs up the monument, wondering if he's even there. Hinata finally gets to the top and stops Naruto there alone.

_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_

_Putting these feelings into words is such a scary thing_

_But I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_

Hinata hears this lines as she walks up to Naruto. Slowly Naruto turns as Hinata approaches. Naruto gives Hinata his sinecure smile. Hinata blush hard as Naruto does this. With a shake of her head Hinata smiles back and says "Na… Naruto there is something I w… want to tell you." Naruto looks over at Hinata perplexed, "ok what is it Hinata?" Hinata blushes and walks over to naruto taking his hand. "Naruto I… I lo... I love you." Naruto looks at Hinata surprised, happy but surprised. "That's great Hinata." Slowly the full affect of the words sink in, and Naruto blushes hard.

_In this wide world, I can't express the joy of encountering you with words very well huh..._

_That's why we smile, _

_And sing do-re-mi in the autumn filled with vivid colors_

_With winter at our backs, waiting for the sunlight shining through the leaves in spring_

_To become born anew, in a way that we're able to protect someone_

Hinata smiles wide at the way that Naruto takes how she feels for him. "Well how do you feel about me?" Hinata asks in a small voice. Naruto looks down at Hinata, "I like you a lot Hinata and if you want we can go out… on a date." Naruto says becoming more and more nervous. As he gets even more nervous he starts to blush.

_When I turn back at the road I came from and the way ahead, I always had the eyes of a coward_

_I want to face you, but I can't be honest_

_As for the days I repeated not being able to straightforwardly love the other,_

_I hated being alone_

_The me of that day seemed to love in a uninjured way._

Hinata looks up at Naruto her face glowing from happiness. "Really" Hinata asks, "but before now I've always been a coward." Naruto smiles and places his hand on her cheek, causing them both to blush harder. "I don't care because I think I may love you too." Hinata stares into Naruto's icy blue eyes and see that he isn't lying. Hinata blushes hard and starts to lean up to naruto on her toe tips.

_I'll overcome the thousands of nights and head out to meet you right now_

_There is something that I must tell you_

_I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me_

_I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition_

Naruto sees Hinata leaning up on him and lowers his head. As he does this he thinks about a line from a song he knows,'_ I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me, I'm wandering aimlessly within this repetition' _As he thinks this he remembers how he was always alone, never knowing anyone who had ever seemed to love him. Hinata slowly closes her eyes as their lips met, in a amazingly wonderful kiss. Neither one breaks the kiss nor want it to end. After five minutes Naruto and Hinata break apart just staring in each other's eyes. "… Wow…" Hinata and Naruto say sinuously after they caught their breath. Naruto suddenly looks up and says, "So I'll pick you Friday?" Hinata nods as Naruto continues, "8 O'clock?" Naruto says in a unusually small voice. Hinata nods again and begins the walk back home, holding her fingers up to her mouth.

_And the answer I found is only one; that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt _

_I'll say "I love you" to the person I love_

_Even if these feelings aren't returned, saying "I love you" to the person you love_

_That is the most beautiful thing in the world_

As Hinata walks in the front door, Hiashi looks up at her. Smiling knowingly at her shining eyes and dazzled look, Hiashi asks, "Did you have a good time? Did you do want you wanted?" Hinata looks over to her father puzzled, "what?" Hiashi smiles softly, "Did you talk to Naruto?" Hinata looks at her father, surprised. "How did you kno…" Hinata starts as Hiashi interrupts her, "I know how you feel about him, and just let me say I approve if you want to date him." Hinata eyes widen and suddenly Hiashi finds himself in a giant hug, "thank you father" Hiashi smiles softly and pats Hinata's head, "Your welcome honey."


	2. Thank you for loving me

**+++++Ok since I am drawing dry from my well of ideas for new story ideas I'm making two new song fics. This is the first. The song is ****Thank You for Loving Me**** by ****Bon Jovi. **** Please enjoy and remember song lyrics are in **_**Italic**_

Naruto rubs the back of his hands softly. He was nervous, which was understandable. He and Hinata had been going out for about two months now, and Naruto wanted this night to be special. That was the least he could do. Naruto hears playing in his mind softly a song that he knows well, and he believes to be true, and tonight he was going to tell Hinata what he believed.

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
_

Naruto hears a soft knocking on the door. He smiles softly turning, though the door window he can see Hinata standing there. Naruto smiles as walks over to the door and opens it. Hinata is standing there smiling back at Naruto. She steps inside softly "so where are we going for our date?" Naruto closes the door slowly, "I thought we stay here tonight"

_There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light_

When the door closes completely it automatically locks. Naruto set that up so that when the mobs came to beat him on his birthday, he could at least be at home without haven't to worry about being killed in his house.

_Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
_

Hinata smiles at Naruto "ok I'm good with that. What are we going to do for our date?" Naruto smiles and leads Hinata though his apartment to the small kitchenette, "I'm making dinner for the both of us, so please sit down and I'll prepare dinner." Hinata smiles "what are you doing for dinner, making instant ramen?" Naruto looks over his shoulder and smiles "no I am not going to make instant ramen." Naruto smiles and makes dinner. It takes a bit to hide what he is doing from Hinata but he thinks it is worth it to surprise Hinata. Naruto turns to Hinata after forty-five minutes of cooking. He is holding two bowls of steaming of homemade ramen. Hinata smiles and shakes her head, "I thought you said we weren't having ramen Naruto." Naruto smiles as he sets the bowls down on the table, "no I said we weren't having instant ramen." Naruto and Hinata start laughing as He sits down. Hinata and Naruto eat quickly, both of them surprised by how good the ramen is. Hinata, finishing her bowl sighs, "Naruto if you opened you own ramen shop, I'm sure you could compete with Ichiraku." Naruto smiles and waves if off, "really? You think so?" Hinata nods and then starts to reach into her jacket. She pulls out a small box wrapped in a bow, "Naruto I got you a little gift." Naruto smiles and then in his head panics, 'she got me a gift? But I didn't get her anything." Naruto closes his eyes and sighs, saying, "I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't get you a gift but there is something I want to tell you."

_All I've got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I  
_

Hinata sit up straighter "what Naruto?" Naruto shifts slightly blushing, "thank you Hinata." Hinata looks at Naruto puzzled blushing, "for what?" Naruto blushes harder, "I want to thank you for loving me Hinata. I'm not sure what I ever did to earn it but you made me see love when I was blind to it. When you told me you loved me I couldn't really breathe because it was a shocking experience for me. I've have never knew my parents and all I've known in pain and loneliness, So Hinata thank you for loving me."

_  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see for  
Parting my lips when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
_

Hinata blushes deeply, "that is really sweet Naruto." "But I'm not done Hinata." Naruto says as Hinata stops. Hinata looks surprised again. "What do you mean?" Naruto shifts in his seat slightly, "well as everyone knows, one of my dreams has always been to become Hokage; however before you I had never had I clue of who I wanted to spend my life with, and now I can't see a life without you around."

_  
I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
_

Hinata is shocked by Naruto saying this. 'What? Am I dreaming? I never thought I would hear Naruto saying that to me. If this is a dream I hope to never wake up.' Hinata stares straight forward across the table, and for some odd reason her pale lavender eyes are drawn to Naruto's light blue. 'His eyes are like the sky, no, Naruto's eyes are a softer blue.'

_When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
_

Hinata and Naruto just sit there looking into each others eyes, lost in the others eyes. Hinata after a few minutes blushes and turns, causing Naruto to blush as well. Hinata then whispers softly "your not lying to me are you?" Naruto shakes his head softly and takes Hinata's hand gently in his. "Never Hinata, I would never lie about something this important." Naruto says honestly with a sigh shaking his head.

_  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies  
_

Hinata blushes deeply smiling softly. Naruto smiles sheepishly placing his hand behind his neck. "Should we move into the living room?" Naruto asks Hinata as he stands up slowly. Hinata nods absent mindedly as Naruto takes her hand gently. Naruto smiles softly and kisses Hinata's cheek knowing of the blush that would arise.

_  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see  
For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
_

Hinata blushes as Naruto's lips touches her cheek. Naruto smiles as Hinata's cheek gets warmer and heats up his lips. Then Naruto moves his head to the side slowly and whispers in Hinata's ear. "Loosen up Hinata." Naruto smiles as he softly squeezes Hinata's hand. Hinata surprised by the way Naruto is acting, stumbles and trips over her feet. Hinata's hand is ripped form Naruto's as she falls; however right after Hinata hits the floor Naruto catches her and carries her over to the couch. "Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto asks softly as Hinata looks at Naruto. "Yes I'm fine Naruto. Thank you" Naruto smiles softly "your welcome."

_  
You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me, yeah  
_

Hinata smiles softly and blushes as they sit together on the couch. Naruto smiles softly and pulls Hinata close letting her head rest on his shoulder. Hinata blushes softly "Naruto what if someone comes in?" Naruto smiles "the door is locked; I have liked to leave the world outside ever since I was a kid." Hinata smiles and kisses Naruto softly. "Naruto do you love me?" She asks as their lips part." Naruto stares straight at Hinata for a minute and smiles saying, "Do you really have to ask Hinata? Of course I love you." Naruto hugs Hinata and kisses her lips softly.

_  
Lock the doors  
Leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I  
_

Hinata and Naruto just sit there in the others embrace, loving every minute of being together. Neither one of them wanted to move and they hardly even breathed. Naruto smiles softly and as Hinata blinks he leans forward and kisses her again. He gently parts Hinata's lips with his as they kiss with does two things. First Hinata blushes a deep red and keeps her eyes closed as they kiss. Second Naruto smiles into the kiss and wraps his arms around her.

_  
_**+++ and that is the chapter, sorry but I cut the last few parts off but that was about all that I could think to write. Wait for another update. +++**


End file.
